


Life story

by Whale_Fain



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, Neil is Max
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whale_Fain/pseuds/Whale_Fain
Summary: 摘要：Max他认为他的故事在主角出现后，才算真正开始。警告：Max=Neil+Protagonist/Neil+无差+半养成＋私设众多+理论漏洞百出+仅看个乐就好。
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Maximilien·Sator是个品学兼优的孩子，即使他时常旷课，也从没跟不上功课。他喜欢去庞贝。第一次去，他在为专门他封闭起来的景区里肆无忌惮地奔跑，在那些高耸的石柱和坍塌的瓦利间穿梭，跑进隔栏住的绿地，再跑出来，女仆Anna拦不住他，没有人拦得住他，那突如其来的自由和快乐，没有父母拉扯束缚的辽阔感，让他几乎大叫出来。

第二次，母亲带他从英国飞到意大利，两个多小时的旅程，母亲一直扳过他的小脸亲吻，Max头两次还咯咯地笑，后面就厌烦了，拉扯窗上的帘布遮挡自己。母亲哀颂到："我的全世界对我拉上窗帘啦——"

他不做声。

"Max———"母亲挠他，他尖叫着闪出来，被母亲纤长的手臂一把捞住。

他搂着母亲的脖子笑，又被亲了两下脸蛋。"爸爸呢？"他问，"爸爸还从没和我们一起玩过。"除了那次在游艇上，14号，他记得可清楚了，可那不算一次游玩，而之后他就再没见过父亲。

母亲的表情瞬间冷硬，后又温柔地抚摸他的金发："他把世界还给我后去做重要的事情了，不用担心。"

那之后Max缩着肩膀决定再也不在母亲面前提父亲，即使他们都冠有他的姓，即便他心里还把他当父亲。

到了菲乌米奇诺机场，他们换乘直升机，在广阔的停机坪上穿梭时，枪声炸响，母亲一边掏出手机，一边护着他奔向直升机，一颗子弹击中了母亲的手臂。她将Max扶上飞机，扶着机身疼痛地颤抖。这时一个黑人朝他们奔来，他穿着机场巡警的制服挎着枪，没有母亲高，但他仅用一只手臂就把母亲举上了飞机。

Max记住了他黑得扎眼的胡须，和肤色。他对黑人没有任何意见，即便他身边的人都会在提到非洲裔时露出用文雅粉饰过多层的嫌恶，可他只是在习惯了周遭白得发亮的肤色后，觉得那深沉的色泽很是显眼。

他在上升的机舱里问母亲刚刚那人是谁，母亲握着手臂回答："警察，他们负责帮助人们，你不用特别认识他。"

Max脱下外套裹住母亲潺潺流血的小臂，在震耳欲聋的螺旋桨噪音里，他认为没人发觉他哭了。

母亲换了件长袖陪他去庞贝城，Max一直带着大大的微笑，甜到路过的人都会多看他两眼。面对来来去去的人流，他压着小绅士帽抬起头，问："为什么这里这次这么多人？上次只有我一个。"

"这里是属于所有人的，Max。"

母亲松开手让他去玩，他被许多人询问逗玩，拉着一起拍照。他会一点西语，法语，和爱沙尼亚语。天空是淡蓝色的，遗迹是灰红色的，穿着五颜六色的行人们驻足冲他微笑。这种接近融化的绵软的快乐，比第一次更令他印象深刻。

Max所在的学校没有黑人，阿拉伯人是他目所能及的最深的颜色，他的目光追随他们，试图寻找那天匆匆一瞥的奇妙的感觉，一无所获。

他尝试过询问母亲，可一提到机场的那天，母亲就难掩悲伤和焦虑，Max便趴在她腿上讲学校的趣事。他一点也没觉得那些事有趣，他知道母亲也这么想，然而她们都在笑。

仅是在一起就足以令他们快乐。

十二岁，母亲要费好大的力气才能像从前那样把他抱起来，她问他生日礼物想要什么。

他说他要那部黑色的手机。

母亲愣住了，将他放下，严词拒绝。

Max第一次看见母亲如此生气的脸，于是他改口要最新出的火车模型，这是个容易满足的愿望，但是不是他真实的愿望。

他的生活中似乎总是蕴藏着危险，和绝对的化险为夷，他曾在图书馆被激光瞄准，当他发现的时候，红点已经从他的书上一晃而过，而母亲则是飞奔而来，将他从椅子上揪起，打翻一路椅子冲出大楼。他并不害怕，他已习以为常，就像家常便饭，他知道总会没事的，这条信念莫名出现在他的脑子里，根深蒂固，他需要做的就是跟上。

被塞进轿车时，他回头看见侧邻的楼上，破碎的玻璃下坠，一个黑人掐着一个白人，快要翻下窗户。

他不知道他们最后有没有掉下去，但他记住了那双强健到能把人掐出窗外的手。

"为什么……不，我不想这样生活。"

母亲发颤的声音从旁边传来，Max以为妈妈哭了。当他放弃窗外，看向母亲时，那双一直慈爱的眼睛迸发着愤怒坚决的火焰。

母亲这一瞬间有点像父亲，可他不敢这么说，也不敢这么想。当那天他走出校门看见两个彪形大汉在等待，同学从他身边绕行而走，认证了他的感觉没错。

回到家，他放下书包，看见的一个礼物盒。他停下抽拿作业的手，谢绝了Anna的甜点，关上窗和门，郑重地坐上椅子向桌子拉近。他打开盒盖，看见躺在白绒布上的黑色翻盖手机，旁边的纸条上写着。

"你的礼物，儿子。危险时和它说话。"

那时他十三岁零两个月，刚改了姓。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

母亲出差了，或者说，离开？

Max不知该如何准确定义。因为以往，母亲都会告诉他前往的地点和回来的时间，很多次母亲刚交代完就决定不去了，表明他在最重要的王座上屹立不动。三年来他心安理得地陷在宠溺里，把惊险和刺激当成生活的佐料，苦辣是他人的问题，他只负责体会香味。

而当母亲悄无声息地离去，他忽然想起震耳欲聋的枪响，看不见的子弹，血流不止的手臂。白天，他把翻盖手机揣在兜里，睡觉时握在手里盖在被子下，盯着窗帘的缝隙，每次光影掠过时深呼吸。

他表现地非常笃定，照常上下学，和同学打闹，随口给Anna报些料理菜名，用所他认为的，权威的语气让保镖在车里等他。他保持着笑容，无法和人解释他发呆和盯着阿拉伯人时是在想什么。

他在想母亲会不会像父亲那样人间蒸发，在想瞄准他的枪口是不是就埋伏在下一个转角，在想现在坐在他周围的同学中有没有敌人，在想那个总是出现的黑人是想要救他，还是母亲。如果是他对手机说话，那个人会不会出现。

如果只靠他自己，他是否能，活下来。

周五放学，他照常和两名男同学一起走到距离最近的公共图书馆，他们共同看中了一个圆桌，把它制定为待会儿集合的地点，Max往熟悉的二楼科学书籍区走去。

他走过一列书架，一列，再一列，再一列，他不是在找书，而是发觉了别的东西，令他寒毛直竖的东西。他攥着书包带子越走越快，余光里的人影也越走越快。他奔跑起来，另一头的高大身影也迈开大步。

那是个白人，老天，是个白人。他瞥见了，没有胡子，也没有深色的皮肤，他看见了那人手指上刺青，母亲说这种刺青，多数来自监狱。而监狱里的，是坏人。Max难以换气，感到缺氧和恐惧，但他努力控制住呼吸的声音，在一列书架后猛地急刹，贴紧架壁，听见对过跑过去的脚步后，扭头向反方向奔跑。

他跑向通往一楼的楼梯，他需要先一步冲出去，然后他的保镖就能看见他。这还能有些胜算，说不定母亲也会在外面等他。

其他的阅览客不悦地看着他，有人发出不满的嘘声，他几乎跳冲向楼梯，一名保安正在快步上楼："嘿！不允许奔跑，停下！"

Max差点撞到他身上，扭头，追赶他的人就在几步之后。

"他抢我的包！"Max大叫，在保安对上来人之际转身沿圆形回廊往三楼跑，书架中忽然闪出另一个人弯腰企图捞住他，他看也不看一口咬在那人手臂上，紧接把书包狠狠砸去，弯腰钻过，登上去四楼的阶梯。

跑到一半，贯穿呼吸道的疼痛让他眼前一白，紧接就看见大厅又闯进来几个白人，朝他的方向奔来，有一个甚至掏出手枪。他在女人的尖叫声里紧紧抓住扶手，张大嘴，让氧气唤起行动，但真的，有点岔气。年级前几的跑步成绩在真正的危机时刻没有丝毫作用。

他爬上四楼，看见通向天台的玻璃门。他扑上去，推开门，跑到天台边冲街道大叫司机的名字，行人纷纷抬头看他，可那辆黑色的奥迪毫无动静。Max立刻去掏手机，他的手有点抖，有点用力过猛。他翻开手机，摁下通话键，咽了一口唾液，回想母亲报地名的方法："我在，我在克伦威……"

街名刚说开头，Max的背后忽然像有墙整块倾倒，他的额头和护栏猛地接触，手臂肌肉被碾在金属片上，手机从他条件反射张开的手指中坠落，砸在人行道上四分五裂。

他忽然开始后悔，后悔一直以来坐享其成的态度，他应该更努力一些，更认真一些，更明白一些，而不是去依赖，去旁观。这样他就能，就不至于……

他被揪着头发拽起，眼前还是晕眩的色块。真的要死的话，他希望不是这么一文不值。

枪声响了，Max往下滑，但身边的人倒得比他更快，他扒住护栏努力去体会哪里中枪了，恍惚看见一个人影向他冲来，兜他的胳膊。他快速眨眼，然后看清了乌黑的胡子。

"嘿，你——"

Max咧开嘴，他刚回味到嘴里的铁锈味，脖子忽然被勒住，硬生生从地上被提了起来，冷硬的金属块抵在他太阳穴上。Max心脏忽地一坠，他睁大眼睛，不敢置信地踢蹬，被挟持着后挪。

"你们再靠近，我就杀了他。"那人说。

从门口涌入天台的四五名白人男性愣在原地，互相对视，握枪的手不确定地捏动。

"我知道你们要这个孩子干什么，死了的对你们可一点用都没有。"

枪口将Max的脑袋抵歪，对面的人依旧在压近。

"我的任务是把他带回去，死活不限。争夺一个尸体对我来说没有伤害，但你们的头，他希望这样么？"

Max扒着脖间的手臂努力站稳，血和口水一起呛进了气管，现在却没法儿咳嗽。他斜目看到枪，然后沿枪看到握枪的手。他认得这双手，在每次危机后不经意的回头中，他有幸见到过好几次这双手。

他曾以为这是守护他的双手，从没想过这可能只是另一股撕碎他的力量。那一刻他比任何一次颤抖都要寒冷，比任何一次哭泣都要悲伤。强烈的背叛感，和意识到自作多情的荒谬如铆钉砸进脑壳。

他企图吼叫，轰鸣声传来，他抬起眼，下一秒被敲晕过去。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Max被一阵气闷和重心的偏移晃醒，他好像还停留在那个全是可怕成年人的天台上，又感觉在一艘渔船上被铁链捆绑。睁开眼，阳光照射在眼皮上形成的红黑色如血幕一样未褪尽，他发现自己被夹在一个人的腿和胸部之间。他大概是在那人腿上，然后男人又竭力倾身取物，从而造成了现在快要将他窒息的压迫局面。

"Mahir，你到底把医疗箱放哪儿了？"

"天，老兄，我怎么也不可能放在驾驶——"

Max猛地一蹬腿踢到舱壁，拱起身子。

"哦操！嘿！"

男人显然惊讶于他能醒这么快，没料到圈养的锦鸡竟然会飞，一把没揪住还被甩了一爪。事实上Max更像一只无脑的斗鸡，他跌到舱门边，胡乱抓到了门把手，毫不思考地对滑门使劲。

"不不不，不能开门！"警报器响，Mahir回头瞄了一眼慌忙大喊。

Max被转移注意力的一瞬间，男人扑上来揪住他的衣领，仅是一颠他就被拽离门边，压在舱板上反铐了双手。头晕目眩间，那双嵌在深色皮肤上夜魔般的眼睛依旧吓到了他，他像只炸了毛的幼兽吼叫："放开呜——"

Max头上的防噪音耳机被拨下来，头梁卡进嘴里铬住牙，男人俯身冲男孩的耳朵咆哮："我们在直升机上小子，没有降落伞，别逼我把你再打晕！"

等Max终于对体型和体力上悬殊的差异屈服，躺在地上不甘喘息，停止被压在耳机梁后的碎语，男人才撑了把座椅半曲地站起来，伸手去捞小孩的胳膊，正好抓在被碾过的那只上。Max呜咽一声，男人兀得抽手尝试着接触另外一边。

"上帝老儿，这小子和他妈差不离。"

Max被拎回座位上，扣上安全带，男人重新帮他戴好耳机，顺带捋了把刘海。

"你是说疯的？"Mahir算是松了口气。

"我不是想说坏话。"男人看着一个劲儿往外略舌头吐头油味的金发男孩，挠了挠头。

"那你是说……顽强？"

"类似的吧。"

Mahir扁了扁嘴，他的胡子增强了这个小动作："你就是那一枪柄敲轻了。"

Max依在震动的复合材料片上，抽了抽鼻子，他看见窗外下方的泰晤士河，用伦敦眼大约辨别出他们现在是在向东南方飞行，下午浅淡的阳光意外刺痛了他的眼。

"孩子。"

拧开口的矿泉水瓶碰了碰他的脸，Max瞥了一眼不做声。男人收手自己喝了一口，重新凑回男孩嘴边，Max这才勉强咽下两口。他头晕又恶心，眼皮有坠石般沉甸，心脏在身体里肆意乱跑到脉搏快要跟不上，浑身每块肌肉都在痛，背铐着手的姿势让他后靠时会全身酸疼。多番扭动后，他终于妥协地闭上眼，心里是翻涌而上的委屈。

他试图回忆自己做错了什么。他自认为是听话的，很听。他听从父亲，顺从母亲，一个皱眉就令他原地打翻原本想说的。从不抱怨缺席，从不乱发脾气，从不多问问题。他已经竭尽全力做一个易于管理的孩子，以便父母处理各自或互相之间的事务。看脸色可以说是他最精通的事情，活得都快不像自己。他还能怎么做，做什么，做错了哪里。厄运为什么要捉捕他。

是不是他不该偷听父母谈话，不该在母亲真正属于他后任意妄为，不该弄掉那部手机，无论多痛也不该放手。母亲对它的珍惜，可谓是信奉般形影不离。这一切都是为了惩罚他奢望不属于他的东西，得到后又没保管好。就像那些手捧圣经的大人所说的，上帝都看着呢。

"这个时间点再往上飞飞能看见粉红色的天空，是不是？"男人问Mahir，Max从耳机里也能听见。

"都是碰运气的事儿，英国的鬼天气。"

然后Max开始想象粉红色的天空，他舒服多了。

直升飞机准备在一栋高楼上降落，男人拽下自己和Max的耳机，拉起休闲外套的帽子，滑开舱门，飞机停稳的一瞬间他抱起Max跳下。放弃挣扎的男孩把头软软地搁在男人肩上，他从没晕过机，不确定这是否就是晕机的感受。他眯开眼想知道自己身在何处。

尘沙飘扬的停机坪上，黄色的粗线在绿块中心圈成出个标志。他们踏出那个圆的同时，另一个人跑了进去，他们相隔几米错过。那是一个深棕色皮肤的黑人，穿着西装，蓄着胡子，有着夜魔一样的眼睛，矫健如豹的步态，灰蓝的领带落出背心乱飘。

他看见了他，他也看见了他。

Max以为是头晕花了的眼，不知对方是不是也把他看作了别人。那人在一个微小的怔愣后加速蹬上飞机，拍打驾驶座的椅背，未停下的螺旋桨再次高功率旋转上升。

他在逃什么，难道我能让他害怕么。

Max因为困惑而头疼，风大起来前，男人抱他走下楼梯。

楼道顶的白炽灯令他重新埋头闭上眼，经过气温调节的空气吹到他发间，小车轱辘在地板疯转的声音奔近，他的鼻子敏锐地捕捉到一丝双氧水的气味。

"钥匙。解开，对。这边扶一下……应该有脑震荡，右臂要检查。……先别告诉Kat。"

双手自由，外力使身体向后倾倒近乎坠落，他瞟到一块白色，神经绷紧，下意识向熟悉的阴影抓去，揪住。

"……过来个人，让他放开我的胡子。"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Max发誓在意识回归现实世界之前，他的耳朵就已率先上岗。然后大脑未经思考地就命令他不许醒来，就像每次误走过父母所在客厅或房门，他会自然而然地停下，跟旁边的花瓶或绿植融为一体，听上那么两句，在被发现前又跟空气粒子一起自然地移动开。

不过他的行径肯定遭到泄露，女仆关照他的次数肉眼可见地增加，可他依旧能无伤大雅地溜开。事后想来，他的间谍秉性很早就显露了出来，可以说是明目张胆地夹在了他的基因中间。

现在，在有着消毒水味，香水味，和一丝汗咸的空间里，他听见男人带着翘舌的口音被母亲衬托得更加刮耳。

"你瞒不过我的，我和你们一起行动过，我认得出来。"

"他们是在奉命行事。"

"什么意思，是你下的命令？"

"不，我的意思是我还不能。"

"不能？"母亲的声音拔高，诧异又悲愤，"我又信任你一次，不敢相信我又信任你一次！"

"Kat，他还在睡。"

男人的声音靠近，这人的平淡里是正真的安慰，而不是父亲那种"你可以不听，后果自负"的威胁。

"远离我的儿子，你休想利用他！"

高跟鞋的脚步，加上皮鞋的交叠地就在耳边，他维持着一动不动。

"Kat，我并不是想……"

他认为那是物体挥动破开空气的声音，他的床被撞击到，他不确定有没有歪斜，但他必须醒了，时机正好。他现在的演技还经不住仔细的检查和抚摸。

"呃。"他故作不适地偏了偏头，在阴影里调整表情，尽力更像个被从昏迷深处强力揪出来的可怜虫。等他再大两岁就不会再这么演了，因为他知道了真正无意识的人不是这么醒来的。

"Max？"一个东西被丢开，地上弹拨出巨大的响声，随即被踩住。母亲抚摸着他的脸，手指颤抖着不知有没有在额上的纱布上摸过，那里的胀痛是不受外界影响一直在持续的。

"妈妈。"Max睁开眼，看见一向端庄的母亲脸上清晰的泪痕，心里一紧，这是父亲失踪后他第一次见她哭。这时真正的恐惧这才在他感知里打翻了颜料盘，生命全然在他人之手的后怕沿输液灌进血管。但他向下咧了咧嘴，随机嘴角上提，"我没事，妈妈。"

母亲被他强拧的模样逗得破涕为笑，跪在床边将他扶起拥进怀里。Max乖巧趴在母亲肩上任她一遍遍顺抚他的背，即使碰到痛处也不吱声。男人抬起踩住托盘的脚，转身往房门走。

"妈妈，我把那块手机弄掉了，对不起。"Max忽然开口，他说得过于公式化和标准，以至于像一个实验。

男人在门前停住，Kat也停下动作，扶住他的肩拉开距离看他。

"不要紧，那块手机已经帮不到我们了。"

Max看着男人，在他推门出去后失落地低下头。看来他真的把它弄丢了。他在后脑隐隐作痛中想。

这之后，有三名医师轮流前来，一个检查掰开他的眼睛用小手电检查，一个用绷带和夹板固定了他的右边小臂，一个把他来换了的吊水袋。母亲处于不敢留他一个人，却又无奈外出的状态。与内心所向相矛盾的生活快把她逼到边缘，Max几次在梦里听见门外的争吵，母亲不安的哀叹和啜泣，可他醒不过来，他一直被看不见的麻袋蒙着头。

他所住的是个标准套间，空间不大，只有他家别墅的二十分之一。但三天了，他还没有完全探索完这块地盘，因为他持续感到困倦和无力，蜷在被单里任穿着白大褂的人随意摆弄，稍有起色后又循环往复。起初他胡思乱想着脑浆沟壑，想象撞击像风暴吹平沙丘那样刷平了他的运动神经，并开始规划残疾人的生活。

第四天他才想起来可能是饭和药水的问题。谁都怪不了他，当时他才十三岁，反应慢点不是他的错。至于害怕么，比起面对那些人，他更深的恐惧在于怕自己被药成个傻子。在把饭餐偷偷冲进马桶，吊水漏进盆栽后，他的感觉的确好多了，要变傻的只有那株阔叶树了。可下一秒，令他厌烦的白色又闯进房间，不由分说更换了他的一切用品，端上新的饭菜，换上新的药水袋。

Max在戴着框架眼镜的医生重新接上输液胶管时，抓起盛饭的托盘向他掀去，滚烫的浓汤泼出一串嘶叫，他翻下床撞倒输液架，因为腿上虚软他在饭菜渣里滚了一圈，捡起地上瓷碗的碎片往门口跑去，门口的护士拿起针管弯腰。Max后退，用碎片尖头抵住自己的下颚，贴到墙边，准备往窗户移动。

"我死了的话，对你们可一点用也没有。"后牙几乎被他咬碎，确定没有一个字在颤抖。他这句话是学来的，希望有用。

被他用汤泼到的医生怒瞪着他，手伸向腰后。

"你知道那把枪对小孩来说是致命的。"

男人出现在门口，他像个震爆弹，丢进来的一瞬间所有人都转为防御姿态。他拍了拍护士的肩，将她拨到身后，走进屋。他的战术背心上还有火药的气味，Max看不清他额角在流的是汗还是血。

"我事先调低了里面的麻醉剂量。"医生直起腰，他说话给人感觉很是斯文，这点Max早就知道了，"好心提醒，这不是你的任务，你已经越权太多了。"

"因为我能比你更好得完成任务，医生。"男人瞥了Max一眼，这一眼让Max重新开始呼吸，"我已经向上级请示，既然女人已经交给了我，孩子也由我负责才妥当。为了避免不必要的纠纷和猜疑，现在他的监管权移交给我了。"

"上级难道是担心你失败的时候，我们忍不下心动手么？"医生嗤笑。

"我想大家比较担心的是你提前弄死了他。到时候你能控制住一个手握最大军火库的发了疯的女人么？我记得你老婆现在还因为死胎在——"

"依照指令！"医生高声打断，他脱下脏污的白大卦，貌岸然地拍整了衣服，"是我们的职责。如果，真的有这个指令。"他踢开脚前的吊水架，走到男人旁边，"而你，要学会怎么闭嘴，伙计。"

TBC


End file.
